


Heat Of The Moment

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mention of underage drinking, More along the lines of Noncon, Morning Sex, Slow Sex, Spanking, dubcon, it's complicated - Freeform, mild dirty talk, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Gran can't stop himself from falling into Lobelia's traps.(Commission Fic!)





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raffle reward for the lovely [Mumububu](https://twitter.com/emusansansansan) On twitter! 
> 
> The prompt was "LobeGran college AU with Gran as a freshman and Lobe is a senior. They have a complex relationship but Lobelia gets railed"
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"Welcome home… please, make yourself comfortable."

Gran nodded silently, removing his shoes before entering into Lobelia's home. 

It was an odd place- everything in here would cost three times Gran's weekly paycheck, sometimes even more. The eclectic styling suit Lobelia extremely well, although it was often a bit of an eyesore. 

He didn't protest as Lobelia sweetly kissed his cheek, eagerly guiding Gran to the kitchen, motioning at the ingredients he had acquired. 

"Do your magic, my love."

No offers of tea or coffee, or other refreshments. Just straight to work. 

Not like he was surprised- that's just how Lobelia was, nothing he could do about it. 

Setting his bag next to the island countertop, Gran rolled up his sleeves in relative silence. If he had a choice right now he would be home, cooking for his sisters. But they didn't have that luxury right now. If he did what Lobelia wanted, the chance of a reward grew. 

Last time it was a watch and a nice suit. He didn't have the heart to sell either of them, but it definitely crossed his mind. He needed to get some more money sooner or later- Lyria wasn't doing very well and she would need to return to the hospital within the next week or so… 

No. He couldn't think about that now. He needed to focus and finish this task. 

Chopping and preparing vegetables was almost mindless to him. Chard… that would pair well with some braised chicken. He could easily whip that up. 

He was thankful that Lobelia never ordered him around to do one thing or another- although feeling his unwavering gaze on his back took some getting used too. 

"What are you making Gran?~"

"Braised chicken with potatoes and stewed greens."

Lobelia only released a pleased hum in acknowledgment. He was quite fine with merely watching Gran as he worked, hunched over cutting boards and pans, moving with such grace…

Ah, his infatuation couldn't be denied. 

Although he was very aware of Gran's feelings. Not in detail, but he was aware that  _ something  _ was present. Love or hate… it didn't much matter to him. 

Gran was exquisite either way. 

He could stare for hours, but that was not needed. Food was placed before him, Gran begrudgingly sitting beside him. 

"Ah, it looks delicious my dear… if you'll excuse me, I'll get us some wine."

Gran didn't say a word. He just started eating. Normally Lobelia would take offense at such a small breach of manners, but Gran could literally eat off the floor and Lobelia would treat him with the same unrelenting love.

Pouring them glasses of white wine, Lobelia noted that Gran never seemed to drink unless Lobelia offered it to him. Maybe it was pressure or something. He knew that there was no way for Gran to afford such luxuries on his own anyway. 

Another kiss was pressed to his young lover's cheek before sitting down again. In silence, the two of them ate, Lobelia making his love of the food apparent with many pleased groans. 

Gran found it quite difficult to finish his plate as a stray hand started to move up his thigh. 

Trying his best to ignore it, he finished, clearing the dishes and washing them before putting them in the dishwasher. Lobelia took the chance to fondle his ass a little, trying to get a reaction. 

Gran tried to be patient. He tried to keep himself from playing into Lobelia's hands. But he was already pushing his limit on these sorts of things. 

Turning, Gran glared at the taller man. "What are you-"

He had hardly turned off the tap by the time Lobelia was on him. 

"You were teasing me darling…"

Gran just sighed, Lobelia looming over him as hands grabbed at his hips. 

"How was I teasing you?"

"Mm… you were just so cute… so responsible and sweet…"

Buttering him up. Great. Unsurprising, but still bothersome. 

"But there's so much more to you…"

Lobelia's statement confused Gran. What the hell was he talking about?

"I know you're not as nice as they want you to be… come on, show me what you  _ really  _ are."

"What the hell are you referencing-"

"I'm not dumb, Gran." Lobelia cooed, hand trying to unbuckle Gran's belt. "You can't fool me… I know you could do filthy, filthy things to me…"

He was up against the counter, he couldn't move any further back- shit, what was he going to do?! 

Lobelia moaned, grinding against Gran's thigh. "Please… you can hurt me so good…"

Gran could feel something hot and ugly pooling in his stomach, boiling in his gut as Lobelia pressed against him. It was not a feeling of love, or lust- something much, much darker. 

"You've hurt before… oh, am I really not your first? Such a shame… I wanted to be your one and only~" 

Before he could much think about it, his hand was around Lobelia's neck. 

The moan Lobelia produced was beyond obscene- it made Gran's mind blur, heat coiling in very specific places. 

Even through the red wash that covered his eyes, he could see how flushed and debauched Lobelia was. He was writhing against Gran's grip, grinding against Gran's body with a fervor unlike anything he had ever seen. 

"Bedroom- take me there-  _ hah-  _ Darling~"

Gran must have been going easy on him if he could still talk. Releasing his neck, Gran grabbed Lobelia's waist, throwing him over his shoulder like a bag of rice before making his way to the bedroom. 

Comfort was forgotten as Gran practically slammed him onto the bed- he was playing directly into Lobelia's hand- but he hadn't been this angry in a long, long time. 

Maybe he was on to something…

Lobelia looked positively smitten- already fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as his chest strained against the fabric. There was no doubt that he was unbelievably hard as he whined, squirming against the sheets. 

“Gran- Darling-”

Sweet talk wasn’t going to work on him. 

A good smack got Lobelia to shut up. 

Although the silence didn’t last particularly long. 

“Put on a show.”

God, what words just came out of his mouth? What the hell was he becoming? Better than the darker parts of his past, that’s for sure. 

He was entirely capable of strangling Lobelia right then and there, but that wasn’t something he wanted to mention. 

Lobelia would want that much more than he should. 

Despite being three years his senior, Lobelia was unbelievably annoying- perhaps Gran was just too mature. 

The gears turning in his head were invisible to Lobelia- who was busy catching his breath. His hand rested on his reddened cheek, a mix of pain and arousal flooding his senses. 

"What kind of show-"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about."

Lobelia shivered at the deep tone in Gran's voice, cock twitching under his tight pants. His partner has never asked for a strip show before… but who was he to turn him down?

Not to mention the little treat he was wearing underneath…

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No!~" 

Lobelia's voice was wavering, licking his lips as he fumbled for something in his pocket. Removing the small bottle of lubricant- probably more expensive than it should be, knowing Lobelia- he set it on the bedside table before sitting proudly on his knees. 

Gran's unimpressed look did nothing but encourage him- his heart fluttering as he dragged a hand down his chest. Parting his thighs, he spread his legs open, fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants to relieve some pressure. 

His button-down was straining against his chest, small buttons bound to pop if he didn't undress himself quickly- he took his time, taking great pride in how he showed off his pectorals. 

However, he made sure that Gran could get a clear view of the lace that clung to his skin. Thin and light, his nipples were almost completely on display as he opened his shirt, running a hand down his lean chest. 

Gran found himself almost irritated- thinking of the cost of the lilac-colored lace. The entire ensemble on Lobelia's body was probably worth Gran's entire rent for the past two months. And that just made his blood boil.

Lobelia groaned as he palmed his erection, opening up his pants to show how his cock was leaking against the matching lacy underwear. "Gran…"

There came no response from his underclassman. 

"Gran,  _ please-"  _

Still, Silence. 

"I'm gonna cum…"

No response. 

Begging was doing him no good. Squirming out of his pants, he gave Gran a full view of his ass as he rolled onto his stomach. The thin string of lace vanished between his cheeks as he got onto all fours, grabbing one of the plush pillows. 

The garters that adorned his large thighs were now uneven after being hidden under his pants- but that didn't detract from their allure. Raising his ass, Lobelia didn't feel an ounce of shame as he placed the pillow between his legs, thighs gently squeezing it. 

"Mmm- Gran…"

Lobelia cooed as his trapped cock brushed against the soft pillow. He never would have thought to stoop so low until he met Gran… 

Rocking his hips against the pillow brought him some relief. The friction of the lingerie against his cock was unbearable- but it amazed him how satisfying it felt-

A loud smack and a sharp pain on his ass took him out of that satisfaction. 

"Who said you were allowed to get yourself off?"

A shiver shot down his spine. He could feel one of his cheeks burning, hot with pain as pleasure dripped into his senses. 

He never would have expected Gran to do such a thing… 

Lobelia couldn't prevent a moan from escaping his lips as his thighs squeezed the pillow. Putting even more friction against his cock. 

Another smack to the opposite cheek made him moan again, legs loosening slightly. 

"Sit up."

He had no choice but to obey, removing the pillow from between his thighs. The sight of how wet his underwear was made him shiver, his ass still burning as he slowly turned around to face Gran. 

Gran was still completely dressed, sweater and dark jeans crumpled as his dress-shirt was becoming untucked. He was obviously hard, face showing just a hint of pink as the more aggressive side of him took over. 

"Cut the shit and just get your ass ready."

"Will you now help me… dearest?"

"Fuck no." 

Gran's sharp answer was brutal- he was full of surprises, wasn't he? Playing into Lobelia's hand while at the same time spitting in his face…

It was so  _ exciting.  _

"I told you to put on a show. Not fucking sit there."

The snap made him shiver, grabbing the lubricant and rolling onto his stomach. Lifting his hips he pulled the string of the thong to the side. It was easy to coat his fingers and begin scissoring himself- this was almost a force of habit at this point- but he needed to find a way to get on Gran's nerves-

Warm hands grabbed his hips, cloth brushing against the back of his thighs. He whimpered, the hair rising on the back of his neck. 

Gran was tired of playing around this shit. He was going to fall to Lobelia's wishes. Just this once. 

He allowed a fat glob of saliva to roll past his lips, dropping down onto Lobelia's hole. It drew an obscene noise from the man, who only spread his legs further. 

Disgusting. 

Gran unzipped his pants, only pulling it down far enough to release his unbelievably hard cock. He let the head brush between Lobelia's cheeks, teasing him in a way that would almost  _ hurt  _ the older man. 

"Gran, Gran  _ please-" _

Lobelia's pleas cut into moans as Gran gave him what he wanted, painfully sinking in inch by inch. He had taken the opportunity to sloppily lubricate himself, but Lobelia was nowhere near as prepared as he should have been.

And that made it all the sweeter. 

Sinking down to the very base, Gran only grunted as he tried to adjust to the scalding heat of Lobelia's body. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all…

Fuck it. When had Gran ever much cared about that? If he did care about such trivial things he wouldn't be fucking Lobelia like this. 

Pulling out, Gran almost growled as he smacked Lobelia's ass again. "Turn around, Bitch."

Lobelia could hardly respond- such insults were new, and made something in his gut unbelievably happy. He adored being called such disgusting things...

Another hard slap made him moan, rolling over onto his back. Twisting around Gran's cock was absolutely exhilarating, and he bucked his hips into his lover, cock still trapped under grossly expensive lace. 

Everything below his ribcage was on  _ fire _ , his cheeks were raw and burning, the heat of arousal hot in his stomach as he ran his hands across his chest. Showing off how the lace bra strained against his pectorals was one of the ways in which he tempted Gran. This pain was absolutely enthralling, and he could feel his orgasm mounting, breaths coming shallow as Gran fucked the air from his lungs. 

Gran was ruthless when he played into Lobelia's trap. He was a monster, using Lobelia however he pleased. 

And Lobelia loved every second of it. 

He loved it even more once hands curled around his neck. 

There wasn't even that much pressure- the mere thought of Gran choking him was enough to make him howl. Pleading past drool and broken breaths, he could feel a fresh wave of tears pour down his cheeks- ah, he was making quite the mess of himself it seemed… 

Gran simply couldn't last much longer- choking Lobelia just made him tighter- hot, soft flesh suffocating his cock as Lobelia babbled incoherently. Maybe it was French, maybe he was just too far gone. 

God, playing into Lobelia's trap was something he wanted to avoid earlier- but he was basically committed- and cumming inside of Lobelia was just too fucking good. 

"Gran!  _ Mon dieu!-"  _

There was no way he  _ wouldn't  _ have felt Lobelia cum, entire body seizing and trembling as cum stained his lace panties, seeping through the thin cloth. Gran grunted as every muscle surrounding his cock tightened, pushing him just enough to thrust in as deep as he could, spilling his own load into Lobelia's scalding body. 

Gran tried to catch his breath, looking down at Lobelia as he pulled his hands away. Lobelia was an absolute mess, shivering and moaning as the sweat cooled on his skin. 

No fog of arousal cleared from Gran's mind, although there was an ugly, soft feeling in his heart as he looked down at Lobelia. He wanted to remove that honeysuckle feeling. It bothered him. 

Blissful and dazed, Lobelia reached up, brushing Gran’s hair with his fingertips. An expression far too sweet coated his face, dripping with peaceful satisfaction.

“Do you love me, Dearest?”

That caught him off guard. 

Lobelia looked so  _ hopeful  _ as he said it, too tired to lift himself to get closer to Gran. 

There was something caught in his throat. Something ugly and loving, oozing with a sweetness he wasn't familiar with. 

He wanted to respond with  _ “I do." _

* * *

Gran woke up before the sun even peeked through the curtains, the sheets sticking to his skin despite their high thread count. Sleeping in the nude was an awful idea all around, but it certainly didn’t help quell his typical raging morning hard-on. 

Lobelia was still asleep, hugging a pillow so tight only his mass of brown curls could be seen. The lean lines of his back gently rose and fell in his sleep, the sheets having migrated down to the dimples of his lower back.

Gran knew it was rude to stare, but something dirty was tugging at the back of his mind. He had no doubt that Lobele was just as loose as he was last night- Especially because it had hardly been more than 4 hours since they stopped their very intimate romp. 

He couldn’t stop the disgusting idea- even as he moved towards Lobelia, pulling the sheets away from his waist.

Fuck. He was getting  _ hard  _ over this. 

The tension was certainly mounting as he got closer to his partner- were they lovers now? 

Lobelia’s body sucked the air from his lungs with its beauty. Even after all the abuse he suffered not long ago he was  _ stunning _ . 

Parting his asscheeks, Gran let his finger gently trace Lobelia’s puckered hole, testing the waters.

No reaction. 

That opened the floodgates. 

Snatching the lube from the nightstand, he hissed as the cold gel came in contact with his cock- he couldn't allow himself any second thoughts. Especially not now. 

Slick fingers entered Lobelia so  _ effortlessly _ \- it never failed to amaze him as Lobelia hardly made a noise in response, chest still rising and falling in even, steady motions. 

Even as Gran pushed his cock inside his spectacular ass. 

It took every ounce of willpower to not fuck Lobelia into the mattress- but he was far too tired to do that anyway. His thrusts were shallow, body arching over Lobelia's back. Soft kisses peppered his neck, tongue gliding across sweat-soaked skin. Soft wet noises filled the room, and somehow, Lobelia remained fast asleep. 

The feeling of Lobelia around him was strangely calming, almost putting him into a similar state of sleep- but he was much too aroused for that. Taking some skin between his teeth, he bit down softly, striving to leave a very light mark in Lobelia's skin. 

Like a proper lover would. 

That was what he wanted- to be a proper lover in that moment. No more contests of will or playing into Lobelia's hands. This treatment must be considered torture by Lobelia's standards, he was sure, but that didn't much matter to him as his muscles slowly loosened, pressing his torso against Lobelia's smooth back. 

Then he got a reaction. 

Lobelia shuddered, breath stumbling as he gripped the pillow tighter, hips shifting as Gran continued to slowly thrust into him. 

"Lobelia…"

Another movement, a soft groan. Gran didn't stop, arms planting into the mattress to the sides of Lobelia's shoulders. His breath curled against Lobelia's skin, hopefully waking the man just a bit faster. 

Lobelia Moaned again, And Gran couldn't stop a small groan from escaping him as Lobelia's hole tightened slightly around him. There was no doubt he was almost awake by this point. 

"...Gran?"

There came no response. Just the feeling of a shifting heat inside his body- something far more and loving than he deserved. 

Ah. Gran was fucking him…

Something tightened in his gut, a heat pooling in his abdomen as he lifted his head up weakly, turning to see the look on Gran's face-

Gods. He was just so handsome. 

Lobelia hated this kind of love- soft and sweet wasn't really his style- but he wasn't quite awake enough to complain about it.

Oh who was he kidding he could whine in his sleep.

"Faster…"

"No."

Lobelia pouted like a child, grumbling as Gran's pace hardly wavered. 

"Gran… fuck me  _ harder…" _

A small groan, and then an answer. "No."

That did little more than further frustrate Lobelia. What was the point of Sex if he couldn't feel it after?! Wasn't he supposed to be moaning and screaming until his voice was hoarse? 

Apparently, that wasn't how Gran wanted to do this. 

Lobelia groaned as his legs were lifted slightly- the aches of the previous night clawed at his muscles, making him hurt all over so deliciously. 

Until steady hands started to soothe those aching muscles. 

Gran's hands massaged Lobelia's lower back, a hand moving down to run his toned stomach. 

"Nnn- Gran, please-" Lobelia was squirming in Gran's grasp, trying to get more  _ violence  _ out of the younger man. His wish would remain unfulfilled. 

Soft kisses peppered his neck, a hand moving down to palm Lobelia's erection. Soft motions became a full grasp, Gran gently pumping in time with his thrusts. Or at least trying to do so. 

"Gran… stop it…" Lobelia's request was childish, demanding rougher treatment- but he was powerless to stop Gran's touches. 

As much as he hated to admit it, there was an odd… relief to it all. He was enjoying this, as much as he may hate to say it. 

Gran was somehow bringing him tia gentle satisfaction, something he never before thought possible. 

"Gran- I'm about to-"

There was only a grunt behind him, the hand pumping his cock moving at a brisker pace as Gran pressed as deep as he could, cumming with little more than a few ragged breaths. 

Lobelia came into Gran's palm, sighing as he felt relief wash over him, Gran slumping down, putting some of his weight onto Lobelia's back.

Chuckling, Lobelia allows him to stay like that, Gran nuzzling into his shoulder as he gently pulled out. 

Rolling off of Lobelia, the older man peered over at his lover, about to snap a few remarks- only to find the man fast asleep again. 

"My my… what on earth am I going to do with you?"

A soft grumble caught his attention as he adjusted his posture, propping Gran's head in a pillow. 

"Sleep talking now… full of surprises…"

But the  _ real _ surprise, Lobelia found, was what Gran was  _ saying _ in his sleep. 

"...I… love… you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please leave a Kudo or a comment!! You can also yell at me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)
> 
> See y'all next time!


End file.
